1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically verifying communication software, and more particularly, to an automatic verification apparatus and method which can automatically execute a regression test for communication software.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 26 schematically illustrates a conventional communication system 200. The communication system 200 has a CPU 210, a plurality of terminal connectors 220, and a communication software 230, as major elements. Each of the terminal connectors 220 converts electric signals transmitted to and from the associated terminal 240 into digital signals, and supplies the digital signals to the CPU 210. The CPU controls each terminal 240 according to the communication software 230. Two or more terminal connectors 220 are connected to a common CPU 210. The number of the terminal connectors 220 is determined depending on the type and the number of the terminals 240 connected to the terminal connectors 220.
In developing a communication system, it is common to modify the existing system by, for example, adding a new function, rather than to develop a totally new system. Whenever the existing functions are modified, or new functions are added to the existing functions are modified, or new functions are added to the existing communication software, it is essential to verify or recheck the items or elements which were already tested in the original software. For example, the communication system 200 illustrated in FIG. 26 was already subjected to a test A for operating each terminal 240 with a procedure A. If the communication software 230 is modified, it must be verified if the modified communication system 200 correctly operates with the procedure A, with which the pre-modified system 200 operates. Therefore, each terminal 240 must be test-operated with the same procedure A in order to reconfirm that the improved communication system 200 operates correctly. The process for verifying the operation result is called a xe2x80x9cregression testxe2x80x9d. The efficiency of the development of a communication system greatly depends on how efficiently the regression test is performed.
There are some problems in the conventional process for developing a communication system (including hardware). These problems may adversely affect the efficiency of the regression test. One major problem is that the modified communication software can not be tested unless there is a communication hardware in the test environment. Another problem is that the test is performed only in the vicinity of the hardware. Therefore, there is a strong demand for a technique which allows the communication software to be tested without hardware, or to be tested from a remote place via networks.
In addition, since it is inefficient to manually repeat the same test operation for each terminal every time a modification is made to the existing communication system, a demand for a technique for automatically repeating the test operation for each terminal has also arisen.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an automatic verification apparatus which can automatically execute a regression test for communication software. The automatic verification apparatus comprises a virtual terminal manager for performing a pseudo-operation of a terminal connector, a virtual terminal performing a pseudo-operation of a terminal, a scenario recording unit for recording the pseudo-operation performed by the virtual terminal as a scenario, a scenario executing unit for automatically executing the recorded pseudo-operation of the terminal, and a scenario verification unit for automatically verifying if the result of the automatic execution is correct whenever the recorded pseudo-operation of the terminal is automatically executed.